Un petit moment d'égarement sous un soleil de plomb
by crysnelle
Summary: bonjour, voici un petit prompt écrit avec les personnages Nanoha et Fate avec pour thème "glace"


38 °, c'était la température qu'il faisait en ce jour de Juillet, quelques mois après la fin de l'incident du livre des ténèbres, température pourtant normal pour cette saison mais difficilement supportable pour deux enfants âgées d'une dixaine d'années. En effets Nanoha et Fate étaient sortie pour ce rendre à la piscine municipal, histoire de ce rafraichir un peu, mais la longue route jusqu'à cette dernière sembla être un supplice pour les deux amies. Quand enfin l'objet de toutes les convoitises fut en vue Nanoha et Fate eurent un regain d'énergie et coururent payer leurs entrée. Elles ce changèrent en vitesse, et, à peine furent-elles entrer dans l'eau qu'elles ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement.

La nouvelle magicienne gonfla alors le ballon qu'elle avait amener, et elles se mirent a joué tout en rigolant. Le temps passa rapidement tant elles amusèrent, cela leur permettant d'oublier le temps d'un instant leur soucie, seulement lorsque Fate sortie de l'eau pour achetait à boire ces derniers se mirent à les rattraper.

La jeune Takamichi perdit tout son sourire et nagea sans grande conviction, d'un certain coté cette sortie à la piscine la mettait en face d'émotion qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas y penser et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'y en empêché. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Fate était différant de se qu'elle ressentait pour ses autres amies, elle le savait, c'était un sentiment plus fort, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvais bien dire, elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie de pareil et dans son cœur Nanoha ne pouvais s'empêcher de pensait que cela était de l'amour. Pourtant, pour elle c'était formellement impossible, elles étaient deux fille, elles ne pouvaient s'aimer. C'était ses pensée contradictoire qui plongée la jeune fille dans un état de profonde inquiétude.

Du coté de la jeune Testarossa ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux bien que le sujet de ses inquiétude était tout autre. Elle, elle ne chercher pas a connaître ses sentiments, elle avait déjà fais le point depuis un moment, les relations homosexuelles était beaucoup plus courant sur Mid-Childa que sur Terre elle avait donc comprit qu'elle était tomber amoureuse de son amie, mais elle commencer à avoir du mal à ce tenir au coté de Nanoha sans faire de mouvement déplacer, et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'elle ressentait, et encore moins son amie, elle avait beaucoup trop peur de sa réaction connaissant les mœurs de cette planète et elle ne désirer pas perdre cette amitié qu'elle avait durement obtenu.

Les deux partenaires remirent leur ''masque'' et continuèrent à s'amuser jusqu'à la fermeture de la piscine, seulement à peine furent-elle sortie que la chaleur leurs firent l'effet d'un coup de marteau tant le contraste avec la fraicheur de la piscine était intense, la température avait certes bien baisser mais elle continuer à être importante, environ une trentaine de degrés. Alors qu'elles passèrent devant un marchand de glace et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en acheter une. Leur cornet en main elles s'assirent sur un banc. Elles mangèrent leur source de fraicheur tranquillement quand soudain Nanoha éclata de rire en montrant du doigt la joue de Fate.

Fate-chan tu à de la glace sur la joue. Annonça tendrement la Takamichi.

Le geste que fit ensuite son amie figea la Testarossa. Sans doute eu t'elle eu ce geste en raison de l'étouffante chaleur qui régnais en cette soirée, cette dernière empêchant de réfléchir correctement mais Nanoha ne prit que bien trop tard conscience de l'impact de son geste. Cette dernière ce pencha vers Fate et, d'un coup de langue, nettoya la joue de son amie.

Fate reprenant peu à peu ses esprit fixa la brune dans les yeux et fut surprise d'y trouver un mélange d'amitié mais aussi d'amour. Alors, lentement pour laissait le temps à sa partenaire de l'arrêter, elle décida d'oublier tout gêne et tout timidité en se penchant sur cette dernière. Seule l'instant présent conter, elle savait qu'elle risquait de le regretter mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Sans que Nanoha ne l'arrête, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et, alors qu'elle avais commençais à s'éloigner, la Takamichi combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparer en déposant à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie.

Rapidement elles finirent leur glace et se remirent en route. Plus que des amies, moins que des amantes, c'était leur relation à ce jours et cela leur convenait pour l'instant, seul l'avenir décidera de leur destin.


End file.
